1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program supplying system and a program supplying method for selling and buying programs through a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems have been proposed for selling and buying programs through the Internet. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 9-512126 (1997) discloses an apparatus for selling and buying programs through the Internet while protecting the copyrights of the programs.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 1-68058 (1989) discloses a facsimile apparatus with extension functions. This facsimile apparatus receives a program for the extension functions through communication means. By executing this program, the facsimile apparatus performs functions that were unavailable when the apparatus was first purchased.
However, when using the apparatus described in JP-A 9-512126, the user, before buying a program, must check the operating environment of his or her terminal such as a personal computer to determine whether the program is operable in the operating environment or not, that is whether the program may be installed and run in the terminal. By using the system after determining that the program is operable, the program is downloaded to his or her terminal through the Internet. The program purchased in this way is a sheer waste when the user fails to grasp the operating environment of his or her own terminal accurately, or overlooks part of the operating environment and makes a wrong decision that the system allows operation of the program.
The facsimile apparatus described in JP-A 1-68058 merely receives a program through the communication means. Before receiving the program, the user must check and determine whether the program is operable in the operating environment of the apparatus. Thus, a misjudgment will result in a non-execution of the program, incapacitating the extension functions.
Further, with a complex type digital image forming apparatus developed in recent years, a basic function is set first, and then combined with desired functions selected from among various extension functions to meet diverse demands of the user. No problem arises when extension functions are selected and incorporated into the basic function in time of purchase of the apparatus. When extension functions are combined to the basic function after purchase of the apparatus, the user must select a new program, and determine whether this program may be installed and run in the apparatus. As noted above, a misjudgment renders the program purchased totally useless.